Total Drama Unleashed
by shockwave527
Summary: One Island. One goal. 24 new contestents. One crazy superfan writing it all. Tune in for TOTAL DRAMA UNLEASHED.
1. Season Preview

INTRO (this is not part of the story):

(Before reading this, know that below will be all the character descriptions, which will be important, as well as below that is the lead-in to the series. I love getting review to see that people are interested, so please review!)

I just want to let people know a little bit about this story. I am a Total Drama Superfan. I have watched every episode, read the trivia on every character, know every detail of this show. I am also considered to be a fairly good writer, so I am trying to make this different than the average fanfic.

Second, I know many people, when doing this, ask for suggestions for characters. I will not. I have noticed people around me could easily convert into the world of Total Drama. Therefore, not only will these people be High School Stereotypes, but be based off real people (with name changes where fit). They will interact as real people as I know how they would act. And despite the series being somewhat planned, I hope to have some viewer vote things, especially with the final 2.

I hope that you guys are as interested as I am. Know that, as a writer, I feed off good reviews. It's what keeps me writing, so please review below. Also in this part I will be revealing all 24 campers, their "title", and how they look. Feel free to respond (please do) with who you hope to win, and I hope you enjoy.

Without further ado, the contestants!

**Alex**

_The Hippie Hacker_

Zit-covered face, long blonde hair which he puts into a ponytail. Is a computer wiz.

**Alyssa**

_The Goody-two-shoes_

Light brown hair, huge smile, big blue eyes.

**Andy**

_The Cowgirl_

Wears a brown cowboy hat and has brown hair coming down in curls on both sides, speaks with a southern accent.

**Bradley**

_The Football Star_

Tall, strong, short-cut red hair.

**Britney**

_The Popular One_

Tall, blonde and busty is the only real way to describe Britney. She may have more brains than Lindsay, as she is not only known for being hot, but she does view herself above others.

**Bruce**

_The Bully_

Large asian with a built figure, short black hair, and an angry face. Can be nice, but usually pushes people around.

**Celia**

_The Internet Addict_

Glasses, short black hair. Always on her phone.

**Charlie**

_The Germaphobic Nice Guy / The Ginger_

Somewhat short. Short orange hair with glasses. A very nice guy.

**Daniel**

_The Army Dropout_

Mexican with short black hair and sometimes an army helmet. Used to be in an army school but was kicked out, yet always talks about it. Very tough, yet has a soft side. Especially for a certain girl.

**Dirk**

_The Slacker_

Tall, lanky, shaggy brown hair. As the description says, doesn't really care about much.

**Evan**

_The Jokey Powerhouse_

Big, tall and strong. Short brown hair with a squarish face. Deep voice. Not muscular, but can easily do labor or pin someone to the ground. Likes to joke around a lot but can hurt people easily without realizing it.

**Jane**

_The Adventurer_

Tall, tan hair, thin but muscular. A real go-getter and a nature lover.

**Jordan**

_The Seductress_

Tall, voluptuous hispanic woman with big red lips who is not afraid to use her looks to her advantage.

**Kurt**

_The Team Player_

Tall (_very_ tall), orangish-brown hair. A basketball player, but unlike Bradley, is a very nice guy who values teamwork.

**Kylie**

_The Cheerleader_

Bubbly cheerleader, not skinny but not fat (somewhat on the larger side) with a large bust. Has long blonde hair and always seems happy.

**Mary**

_The Religious Nut_

Long, pale blonde hair and obsessed with religion, yet with an interesting twist to her character later.

**Matt**

_The Dumb Luck_

Rather tall with orange hair. He can be very stupid (well, he simply is), but despite his stupidity is always lucky. (The opposite of Tyler, somewhat)

**Monica**

_The Rich Girl_

Black girl with long, black hair, lots of jewelry and big earrings. Her parents signed her up and she wants to leave as soon as possible, doing whatever it takes to go.

**Morris**

_The Nice Black Guy_

Tall African with short dark hair, really nice, funny and easygoing. Often hesitant.

**Nick**

_The Smart Guy with a Plan_

Average height, somewhat chubby. Spiky brown hair. Very mischievous, yet nice to people, and not afraid to backstab those he'll never see again. Yet, unlike someone like Heather or Scott, may make some honest friendships and not just strategic ones.

**Reed**

_The Annoyance_

Short, skinny, and hyper with brown hair, brown eyes and a mouth that won't stop talking.

**Rya**

_The X-treme One_

Short, red hair. Rather tall, loves X-treme sports.

**Sophie**

_The Engineer_

Average height. Asian girl with short black hair, sometimes in a short ponytail, who is very good at mechanical stuff and building things.

**Tyrone**

_The Cool and Confident One_

A black man with sunglasses who is fawned over. However, he is also very strategic.

Well, that's the cast for this season! The season will consist of 28 episodes at this point. 25 episodes will be elimination with 2 people returning at one point, and 3 episodes will simply be reward episodes. Each episode should be 2 chapters, 1 of which being the competition up until all but 1 marshmallow is given out, and the other being after that, who wins or loses.

So, in the review box, tell me:

What are your predictions? Who do you want to win? Who do you think will return? Who will be a hero and who a villain? Who will make the final 5?

Tune in next time for the first episode of...

TOTAL

DRAMA

UNLEASHED


	2. Formatting

Chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow (although it may be a multi-parter), but I wanted to get this out of the way. Here's the format I'll be writing in:

_Scenes or changes in location will be denoted by italics._

Confessionals will be in the format:

Conf/Name:

Whenever a scene changes, there will be a line, like this:

* * *

Anything else will be added as I think of it. Hope you're ready for tomorrow's episode: King of the Cliffs!


	3. Current Standings (SPOILERS) Fixed

There are multiple pieces of informations on current relationships, rivalries, alliances, teams, and most of all, the elimination order so far. As of yet, no one has been eliminated, but this still may contain MAJOR spoilers. If you have not read up to the most recent chapter, DO NOT read this unless you want spoilers. You have been warned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And here we go!

**(13) BOYS:** Alex, Bradley, Bruce, Daniel, Dirk, Evan, Kurt, Matt, Morris, Nick, Reed, Tyrone

**(11) GIRLS: **Alyssa, Andy, Britney, Celia, Jane, Jordan, Kylie, Mary, Monica, Rya, Sophie

**(12) WOMBATS: **Alex, Alyssa, Andy, Britney, Bruce, Celia, Daniel, Jane, Kurt, Matt, Nick, Reed

**(12) CRABS: **Bradley, Charlie, Dirk, Evan, Jordan, Kylie, Mary, Monica, Morris, Rya, Sophie, Tyrone

Format of the Elimination:

For regular episodes:

Episode Number, Name of Episode, Winning team/person, Person Eliminated, Why they were eliminated, Anyone who returned, the "LOW" person (2nd to last in elimination)

For reward episodes:

Name of Episode, Winning team/person, the reward, anyone who returned

ELIMINATION:

Ep. 1, King of the Cliffs, (Unknown), (Unknown), (Unknown), No one, (Unknown)


	4. Ep 1: King of the Cliffs (Part 1 of 3)

_A serene view of the beach from the Dock. Chris pops out of nowhere._

"Hello viewers, and welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. Surprised? Didn't expect to see us back after what happened _last_ season? While, it's all behind us now, and we're back for another season of Total Drama, and another season of Total Torture, haha!" _Scene flashes to walking through the woods._ "But this season, though back at our starting location, is going to end brutally. We're pulling out all the stops, and those who make it to the end will wish they hadn't. Speaking of, we have our largest cast ever this season! 24 contestants, a mishmash of jerks, freaks and weirdos, duking it out in an ultimate showdown of wit, brawn, and tolerance for pain!" _Scene shifts to chris on the lifeguard chair at the dock. _"So what are you waiting for? There's no time to lose, let's get the pain - I mean the game - sta-arted! Welcome to the very first episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

UNLEASHED!"

* * *

THEME

* * *

_Chris walks onto the dock, prepared for the incoming campers._

"Now that we've unleashed the intro, let's unleash this season's campers! First up, Daniel!"

A boat arrives at the dock, and a mexican man with a camo helmet and short, spiky black hair marches out. He looks around.

"Like what you see?" says Chris.

Daniel sighs, then shrugs. "Not what I was expecting, but I've been through worse." He then takes his spot at the edge of the dock.

"Next up, Tyrone!"

Another boat pulls up, with a chiseled black man in dark sunglasses hopping over the edge, then walking over to chris. They fist bump. "Sup, man," Tyrone starts. "This it?"

"Far from it, here's the next in line, it's Britney!"

Britney, in a tight pink top and skinny jeans with long flowing blonde hair, steps out of the boat and her jaw opens wide. "OMG. This is, like, NOT what it said on the brochure."

"Should've read the fine print."

"Reading? Ugh. That's, like, a nerd thing. How much did you say the prize was again."

"One Million."

Britney puts her tongue in her cheek and looks left, than right. She throws her bags at Chris. "Oof. Hey! Watch it!"

Britney ignores him. "I better win this."

Chris, a bit shakily, states the next arrival. "Celia!"

The girl with black short hair and huge square glasses comes out, texting on her phone, walking right past Chris.

"Uh, Celia?"

She looks up. "Uh, yeah, I'm here."

"Ok, then… Next up, Bruce!"

A built, mean looking asian with extremely short, black hair walks onto the dock. "THIS is the place?"

"Yup. Like it?"

Bruce clenches his fists, then looks at the campers already there. "You are all going down. I'm not going to stay in this dump and _not_ win. Britney backs away, while Daniel stares Bruce down. Celia is still too engaged in her texting to notice.

Chris resumes speaking, "And here comes Jordan!"

The beautiful, tanned Jordan steps out of the boat. "Hi Chris!" She goes over to hug him. "Sooo excited for this." She walks over to the other campers, where they boys stand jaws agape.

A scream comes from the sky: "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"And here comes Rya!"

The helmeted red-head hits the deck, knocking Celia and sending her phone up into the air. "No!" Celia shouts, then catches her phone just as it's about to hit the water. "Phew." She glares back at Rya.

"X-TREME!" Rya then goes over and Hi-fives Chris. "So, this is it? Awesome!"

"Next up - Andy!"

A girl with long, sandy hair and a cowboy hat steps gingerly out of the boat. "Hey y'all! Hiya Chris!" She walks over to Chris, then looks around. "I reckon this'll be a mighty fine time."

"Following up, here's Evan!"

The big short-haired guy steps out, walks over and fist-bumps Chris. "Yo, Chris. Nice to finally meet you!" He walks over to the rest of the group. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Totally," Andy replies.

"And here comes our part-time camper, part-time engineer, Sophie!"

A boat drives up, and a metallic ramp extends downward from it to the dock. Sophie, an asian girl with a black ponytail, walks down. "I didn't know the boats came with that," Britney states.

"They don't. I added that on myself." She looks around. "Huh." Sophie then flips a wrench around in her hand. "Well, nothing I can't fix."

"And Speaking of technological innovations, here comes Alex!"

_No boat shows up._

"Uh, and where would THAT be?" Bruce states, when a blue light flashes above him and Alex, the nerdy, zit-faced guy with the long blonde hair in a ponytail, falls down on him.

"Well, looks like my teleporter needs a _little _work." He realizes he is atop Bruce, stands up, and walks over. "My bad, sorry." Bruce grabs him by the neck.

"You're dead meat, chump. You're life here, just got a lot worse." Alex reaches down and presses a button on his belt. Bruce is shocked, and falls to the ground, badly burnt.

"Yeah. I don't think so."

"Next up, Mary!"

A girl with long blonde hair and a cross necklace, holding a bible, steps out onto the dock. She, as the others before her, looks around. "Maybe not the _best_ place for me, but the Lord wouldn't have let me come here if it was something I couldn't handle."

"Uh, riiiiight. Next, here's Charlie!"

The scrawky, glasses-faced ginger steps out of the boat, and walks over to Chris. "Wow, not what I expected. But this should be cool. Awesome." He walks over to the rest, hi-fiving Rya, Andy, Alex, Sophie, and Evan. Walking to Mary, she refuses.

"I'm sorry, it's against my principles."

"Okay…" replies charlie, confused. and steps between Sophie and Alex.

"And heeeere's Nick!"

The slightly chubby guy with short, spiky brown hair and glasses steps out of the boat. He looks around, analyzing the area and his new competition. He then hi-fives Chris. "Well this should be… interesting, at least."

The next boat pulls up, and a black woman with big earrings and long, curly black hair steps out. "Monica, everybody!"

"What is this? I did _not _agree to come here."

"Well, maybe you didn't. But your father decided to send you here, to teach you about life or something like that. Figured it was the quickest way."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Not so fast. There is no way off of this island unless you feel like swimming or you're voted off."

She glares at Chris. "Fine. But I am leaving first thing." She walks over next to Daniel, and glares at him. Daniel glares back.

A boat comes up, and a girl with dark blonde hair in explorer garb steps out. "Hi everybody!"

"Everyone, meet Jane!"

She walks over, hi-fiving Rya. "This will be so much better than I expected. I know every single thing about nature, so since this is a camp, that should be a cinch."

"And say hello to bubbly Kylie!"

The slightly chubby bouncy-breasted girl with long blonde hair and a huge smile steps out of the boat. "Hiiiii Everyone! Great to be here!" All of the guys stare, moths agape. She takes a spot between Daniel and Monica. She smiles at Daniel, who slightly smiles back, trying to hide his blush.

"You Chris, wassup!"

An orange haired boy in a jersey fist bumps Chris, then grabs him and gives him a Noogie. "Hey, hey, stop that!" He lets Chris go. "Anyway, this is Bradley!"

"Just Brad is coo'" he says. Brad then walks past Alex, Sophie and Charlie, bumping into Charlie and sending him falling to the ground. He then hi-fives Daniel, Tyrone and Bruce.

Another boat pulls up.

"Let's give it up for Dirk!"

The lanky, shaggy-brown-haired boy does not move, sleeping on the boat.

"I said, DIRK!"

Dirk wakes up. "Wuh, wuh? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Chris. You're at Total Drama Island. Get off the boat."

He walks off, falls over the edge, and lands on the dock. "Uh, you want to go over with the other campers?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just stay here."

"Ok then… and this here's Alyssa!" The girl with light brown hair and blue eyes steps off the boat, waving to everyone, then goes over and hugs Chris before walking over to the other campers. She looks around at the others.

"Best of luck to you all!"

"Let's speed this up a little. This is taking for-EV-er! Kurt!" A tall, orange haired man carrying a basketball walked off the next boat. "Reed!" The short, curly haired scrawny kid walked off next. "Morris!" The somewhat tall, smiley black guy walked off. All 3 joined the rest of the group.

"And finally… Matt!" The ginger kid with the oddly pleasant demeanor stepped off of his boat, falling face first toward the dock, hitting and bouncing off of his head.

"OOOOH!" most of the cast reacted in unison.

Matt then bounced onto his feet. "It's alright! I'm fine!" He walks over to the others, where Morris says,

"That was one wicked fall you took there, dude."

"What fall? Did I fall?" Those surrounding him look at him, confused.

"Enough chit-chat!" Chris begins. "Let's show you 24 around the camp.

* * *

_They arrive at the Campfire._

"This is the Campfire, where the losing team will vote off a camper each week, sans reward challenges."

* * *

_At the Dining Hall_

"And here is the Dining Hall, where Chef-" Chris motions to Chef Hatchet, who waves a meat cleaver in the air with a menacing smile, "-will cook your meals." They take note of the disgusting pile of meat Chef is cutting up.

"Excuse me," Nick says, "I'm a picky eater. Do you have anything… good?" A knife whizzes by his head, and Chef glares angrily. "No no, it's fine."

"Meh," says Daniel, "I've had worse in my army training course. What's the worst it could be?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," replies Chris.

* * *

_By the confessional_

"This is the confessional, an outhouse where you can share your innermost thoughts.

* * *

**Conf/Britney**:

"This can NOT be where I'll be staying until I get my million. Who does this Chris guy think he is?"

* * *

**Conf/Kurt:**

"Ok, so I'm a little bummed about everything the camp has to offer, but I'm here to have some fun. Not going to let that stop me."

* * *

**Conf/Dirk:**

(Snoring, asleep in the confessional)

* * *

**Conf/Daniel:**

"If you ask me, this is going to be a cinch. Looks like no one here can take the heat, and what have I been through? Everything. I was trained for the army. Sure, I may have been kicked out, but I'm the only one hear who can stomach this camp. Watch out, Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**Conf/Alyssa:**

"This shouldn't be too bad… right? Please?"

* * *

**Conf/Jordan:**

(Applying lipstick) "I should have every boy here in the palm of my hand by sundown." She closes her makeup case. "Just watch me."

* * *

**Conf/Monica**

"Why? Why! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**Conf/Nick**

"Ok, this place sucks. But I'll find ways around it. I just need to get everyone on my side. Use my intellect to win, then eliminate the ones who will be the most trouble later on. This is going to be the easiest million I've ever made."

* * *

_At the cabins._

Chris begins to speak. "These are the cabins you'll be staying in until you win or get kicked off. Each team will get their own cabin, with boys on the left, and girls on the right. Which reminds me - it's time to split you into teams."_  
_

"Alright," says Matt, while many of the others wait with baited breath.

"Team one: Britney, Reed, Matt, Alex, Daniel, Nick, Kurt, Andy, Alyssa, Jane, Bruce, Celia. You will be: the WILD WOMBATS!" (A purple logo with a wombat appears on screen, along with the symbol on a purple flag which falls from the sky.

"Team two: Morris, Evan, Tyrone, Dirk, Sophie, Charlie, Bradley, Monica, Kylie, Jordan, Mary, and Rya! You will be: the Crazy Crabs!" (A similar thing happens as with the other team, but this time with a red Crab logo.)

"Oh yeah, I'm a Crab!" shouts Rya. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"Now that that's all settled with, I'd head on to dinner and then back to your Cabins. Your first challenge begins tomorrow! Move it, people!"

* * *

_After dinner, the Campers all walk back to their cabins._

* * *

_Wombats, boys' side_.

"Well, that dinner was terrible," Nick begins.

"The worst in the world. I can't believe I even ate that," Kurt replies.

They open the door and walk into the cabin.

"So this it… it?" Nick says, looking around the cabin. "Alright then." He puts his bag down on a bottom bunk. Daniel throws his up top.

"Mind if I join up top?"

"Sure, it's a free country."

* * *

**Conf/Nick:**

"Ok, so I hated that guy. Something about him - nothing like anyone I'd want to be friends with. But he was physical, and that was what I lacked. If I have him on my side, I can get as far as I want to go.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Matt says. "Wanna bunk."

"Why not?"

Bruce turns to Alex and Reed. "I get the solo. You two share, and neither of you bother me. Got that?"

Alex and Reed back away slowly. As everyone is about to go to sleep, Reed begins talking in hopes to maybe bond, however ends up keeping the rest up all night.

* * *

_Wombats, girls' Side._

Andy and Alyssa decide to share a bunk, as do Celia and Britney. Jane grabs the leftover bed. "I cannot believe this place," Britney begins.

"I know. So disgusting," Andy replies.

"Aw, c'mon gals, it's nature," Jane argues, "and who doesn't love the good ol' outdoors. Celia, texting, puts up her hand. Jane sidles up to Celia and puts her arm around the chronic texter, accidentally knocking her phone out of her hand without realizing it. "Aw, c'mon, you'll get used to it!" Celia sits there, aghast.

* * *

**Conf/Celia:**

"I swear. Is everyone here out to get me?"

* * *

_Crabs, girls' side._

"I cannot BELIEVE I have to be here," Monica complains.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be alright. It could even be fun!" Kylie responds. Jordan just sits and shakes her head, while Mary prays by the base of her bed and Sophie tinkers with an invention of some sort.

* * *

**Conf/Kylie:**

"It's always good to have a friend at camp, and it seemed like Monica could use a good friend."

* * *

**Conf/Monica:**

"As soon as I can, I'm getting voted off. Whatever it takes."

* * *

_Crabs, guys' side._

"Dude, that's awesome!" Morris says to Evan.

"That's nothing," Bradley replies, "watch THIS!" and precede to produce a huge belch. Everyone laughs together, except Charlie laying down on his bunk.

* * *

**Conf/Tyrone:**

"Sure, so much sucks, but this should be fun. And there's no WAY I can lose."

* * *

_Morning. At breakfast._

__The campers are eating Chef's slop. Chris walks in. "Hello campers. Looks like some of you didn't get sleep last night, ha hah!" he says, looking at the Wombat boys, who precede to glare at Reed. "I hope you're all ready for your first challenge, and some gun-shooting cliff-diving friendship-ruining fun!" The campers groan. Chris turns to the camera.

"What will happen? Who will win, who will fall, and who will be eaten by sharks? Find out all this and more in the next episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

UNLEASHED!"

* * *

**_AND THAT'S A_ WRAP!**

That marks the end of episode 1. Sorry I had to split it into 2 parts (it only counts as half of one of the 28 episodes, there will be 28 eliminations/rewards, don't worry. I wanted to set the scene, introduce the characters, set up the teams and prepare for the challenge, but I felt it was getting a bit too long and wanted to not have to rush the challenge. Part 2 of this episode will be the challenge, and part 3 will be the elimination. But now that you finally get to know the characters, who do you think will win? Who will get voted off? Who are you rooting for? I thrive off reviews, so please review with your picks for this season. And I'll always be working on this, although my updates may take a bit in between since these chapters are long (this one took me about 4 to 5 days of working on it every so often), so subscribe to the story if you want to see what happens, as I do plan on finishing this, and if there is enough support, going on to a second, themed season: Total Drama, the Video Game.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and favorite this story or send in a review if you want more TOTAL DRAMA UNLEASHED!


End file.
